The Bartomatic
by Angelina Carolyn
Summary: My first fanfic...Ch. 4 now up! Last Ch.!!! Epilogue included!!! Sorry 4 the wait!!!!
1. The Robot

Disclaimer: I don't own the Simpson's.I think Matt Groening or Fox does though! A/N: Hi!! This is my first FanFic so please R+R!!! And I know it doesn't really stick to the characters very well but anyways.hope u like it!  
  
Chapter 1 - The Robot "Mom, I don't wanna go to school today. "groaned Bart at the breakfast table. "Bart, you're going." Marge said firmly. "Homer can't I stay home?" Bart had tried this trick many times. "Hmm? Oh, Yeah sure." Homer replied and then got sucked back into the newspaper. "Homer! Bart you have to go to school. The only way you could get out of going is if you had a robot. Then you could send it to school." Marge chuckled at her little joke. "Hmm. That just might work." Bart thought.  
  
"Hey Millhouse, my mom gave me the best idea!" You know the robot that Lisa built? I can dress that up and send it to school while I go to the arcade!" Bart told Millhouse right as he sat down on the bus. "I dunno, Bart. Sounds kinda risky." Millhouse replied to Bart's plan. "That's half the fun! Ok now this is what we gotta do." Bart started too whisper with Millhouse as he mad up the plan.  
  
After school Bart started to put his plan to work. First, he had Millhouse distract Lisa so Bart could get into Lisa's room. It wasn't hard for Bart to get Millhouse to do this because he already liked her so wasn't hard to ask her to go to his house and help him with some homework. Once Bart was in Lisa's room he threw a sheet over the robot and moved it to his room (it had legs like a human). No one was upstairs so it was very easy to do this. As soon as Bard had the robot in his room he began to dress it up. Luckily Lisa, being the genius that she is, gave the robot a natural looking skin color. She had actually modeled the robot after Bart as far as looks and speech goes. The only thing different from the two was that the robot had a 50 pt. higher IQ than Bart.  
  
Of, course Bart knew nothing of this. All he knew was that the robot would go to school and do his homework. He also knew that the robot just happened to look like him. Really, all Bart had to do was put some clothes on Bart-omatic (Bart's name for the robot) which were a pair of blue shorts, a red shirt, white socks, and red shoes. (A/N or is it blue shoes? Aw well.). He had previously heard Lisa telling their mom that all you had to do to make the robot do something was, just tell it. Bart tried this by saying to Bart-omatic, "Clean my room." Bart-omatic responded by cleaning Bart's room. The room was spotless and when it was done. "HaHeh. This is going perfectly to plan." Bart thought. 


	2. The Next Morning

A/N- Hi! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Jenger, I think it was you, I tried to explain about the robot a little more and I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2- The Next Morning  
  
"Mom! Where's my robot!" Lisa called the next morning. "Which one honey? The science fair one? The cooking one? The maid one? Which one?" Marge listed off all the robots Lisa had built. "No! The newest one with the 200 pt. IQ! It's gone!" "What's goin on?" Bat had just gotten up and was screaming like she had been robbed. "Bart! My robot's gone!" Lisa cried. Bart then remembered that he had Bart-omatic in his closet. "Which one would that be?" Bart asked innocently. "The one I built f-for m-my own e-e- enjoyment!" Lisa sobbed. "I won't rest until I find it for you, Lisa." Bart said in a brotherly voice. "Th-Thankyou, Bart." Lisa hugged her brother.  
  
Bart knew that no one would find Bart-omatic because it was in Bart's closet and everyone knew not to even open that door. Bart started to pretend to be very intent on finding the missing robot. He started by looking in all the bedrooms, closets (except for his of course), and even the bathroom. Then, he moved downstairs and looked in the kitchen, living room, and family room. By the time he got to the basement it was time to get ready for school.  
  
At the breakfast table Lisa was still half sobbing. "I was going to bring it to school for show and tell today. I hadn't even had any time to name it!" Lisa wailed. "Don't worry sweetie. We'll find it!" Marge reassured her. When breakfast was done and it was time to go to school, Bart said he had forgot something in his room and ran upstairs. He opened the closet door and surprisingly, all the stuff pushed in there didn't push him to the floor. As a matter of fact, the closet was sparkling and had a lemony fresh scent.  
  
"Whoa! What'd you do to my closet?" he asked Bart-omatic. "I cleaned the closet that belongs to you. I believe it is a nice improvement, is it not?" Bart-omatic asked sounding exactly like Bart's voice. "Ya, sure it's great. Why're you talking like that? Bart asked. "This is the way I am programmed to talk, is it not?" Bart-omatic asked again. "OK whatever. I don't have time for this. OK this is what you gotta do. Go to school for me." Bart commanded the robot. Bart-omatic responded by saying "I would be honored to go to the school that belongs to you." "OK then go." Bart- omatic then walked out the door, then downstairs. It then picked up Bart's bag and lunch and followed Lisa to the bus stop. "And now for my getaway." Thought Bart. He snuck downstairs and out the door, grabbed his skateboard and headed of towards the Kwik-E- Mart. 


	3. School

A/N- I'm so sorry about the last chapter, I typed it in a hurry and forgot to look over it and also Solar Princess, if you would read more clearly you would see that the robot FOLLOWED Lisa to the bus stop and all that. And it doesn't have to be that realistic, I mean it's a fanfic about a cartoon! Anyways this is Ch.3 and I hope ya like it! And don't forget to R+R!  
  
Chapter 3 - School  
  
At the bus stop, Lisa was still moping around because she didn't have her robot. "What is wrong, Lisa" Bart-omatic asked her. "Don't act like you don't know, Bart!" She snapped back. "I am sorry. Will you tell what is really wrong?" Bart-omatic pressed on. "Bart, what if someone came into my room when we were asleep and stole my robot to use if for evil!" "Lisa, I have something to tell you. I am." The bus had just pulled up and Bart- omatic was droned out. "I'm sorry Bart, can we talk later?" Lisa asked as she got on the bus. "Oh. Yes, we may talk 'later' in the day." Bart-omatic said to Lisa's back.  
  
As Bart-omatic was walking down the aisle to find a place to sit, he heard a voice say, "Bart, over here." Bart-omatic followed the voice to find Milhouse moving over in his seat to make room. Bart-omatic, being the polite robot that he was, asked Milhouse, "May I sit here?" "Ya, of course." Milhouse replied. Bart-omatic the sat down and asked, "What is the name that belongs to you?" "Oh, good one, Bart. Mimicking Lisa's robot again?" Milhouse asked. "No, I am." Bart-omatic started to say but again was droned out by the bus coming to a stop at school.  
  
"Where are we?" Bart-omatic asked. "We're at school and ok, I'll go along with you game. My name's, Milhouse." He added. "What do we do now?" Bart- omatic asked. "We go into the school and get our stuff from our lockers, and then we go to the classroom." Milhouse told him. "Can you lead me, Milhouse?" Bart-omatic asked yet another question. "Ya, we have all the same classes anyway, so this'll be easy.  
  
After Milhouse had led Bart-omatic to his locker and helped him get his books, they went to Mrs. Krabople's classroom. After class they got different books from their lockers and went to the classroom. After 3 more classes, it was lunch time. "Where is the lunchroom or cafeteria? Bart- omatic asked. "Follow me. And Bart, when are you gonna stop 'playin' around? I mean you're answering questions in class now and they're actually correct. What's up with that? Did you get smart overnight or something?" Milhouse sounded a little annoyed because he was used to being the smarter one between them. "Milhouse, there is something you should know. I am Ba." Bart-omatic was yet again droned out, this time by all the noise in the lunch room. Bart-omatic then decided to himself that he was going to be Bart, a better Bart than the real one. He wasn't going to be Bart-omatic anymore; he was going to be Bart Simpson.  
  
"Hey Bart! Over here!" A group of cool kids called to Bart-omatic. Bart- omatic walked over to them and asked them what they wanted. "Sit down, Bart." one of them said. Bart-omatic then sat down and watched everyone eat. "Why aren't you eating?" one of them asked Bart-omatic. "I do not require food." He replied. "Haha. Good one!" They said as they laughed. After lunch was over, Bart-omatic followed a couple of the kids to his next class. He did this for the next 3 classes and then when school was over, he had remembered where his locker was so he got all his homework. He then looked for Milhouse but then after he hadn't found him, followed someone else to his bus and when he had gotten on the bus, Nelson Muntz (A/N- Nelson's last name is Muntz right?) called to him and told him to sit next to him. Bart-omatic then sat down by Nelson and they talked until it was time for Bart-omatic to get off.  
  
A/N- Another chapter done. Hope you liked it and hopefully it won't take so long to get the next chapter up! 


	4. That Night

A/N- OK. This is the last chapter of The Bart-omatic. I hope you all liked it and I am going to write another story on this website. Probably in the E.R. section or General Fiction. Look me up and as always, R+R!!!! PLEEZ!  
  
Chapter 4 - That Night  
  
"Bart, come on!" Lisa called. She was usually the one that trailed behind, getting off the bus. "What? Oh, I am coming, Lisa." Bart-omatic said. "Good-bye, Nelson" "Ya, see ya, Bart." Nelson replied. Bart followed Lisa off the bus and to their house. On the way, Lisa asked Bart, "Why do you use contractions? You know, can't, won't, they're." "I am not programmed to do this." Bart-omatic said. "I don't think that's very funny, Bart. I really miss my robot and it's very mean of you to mimic it." Lisa started to cry. "But, Lisa." Bart-omatic started bye then stopped himself. "I cannot tell her who I really am." Thought Bart-omatic.  
  
He wouldn't have been able to tell her though because she had run ahead of him and into the house, sobbing. When Bart-omatic reached the house, he went upstairs to Bart's room. Bart was waiting for him in the closet. When Bart had told Bart-omatic to do all of his homework, he ran downstairs into the kitchen where he met Marge and Lisa talking (actually Lisa was sobbing while Marge cradled her).  
  
"Bart! You shouldn't be mean to your sister especially right now." Mart started. "But what did I do?" Bart asked. "That's it! You're grounded young man!" "But.."Bart started. "Go to your room!" Marge shrilled. "OK. OK." Bart said as he stomped upstairs.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Bart greeted the robot as he entered his room. "What did I do?" Bart-omatic asked innocently. "You got me in trouble, that's what!" Bart shouted.  
  
**Supper Time**  
  
Lisa was still partly crying at dinnertime so naturally Home thought the reason for this was Bart. "All right, boy. What did you do now?" Homer started. "Nothing!" Bart wailed. "Bart what have I told you about lying?" Homer asked. "I'm not lying!" "I'll show you!" Homer got up and did that neck squeezing they that he does. "Homer stop it!" Marge commanded. Homer stopped and they enjoyed a nice supper.  
  
"All right, so what'd you do?" Bart asked Bart-omatic as he entered his room. "Ummm.. I d-don't know what you mean, Bart." " Ha! You used a contraction. You're not allowed to do that" " I- It's the way many people talk, right?" Bart-omatic responded.  
  
"Well, Ya. I guess so." " Well then that's how I shall talk now then." Bart-omatic then said. He then ran out of the room and downstairs shouting, "I'm Bart Simpson and I'm gonna live my own life!" Bart-omatic then went outside running down the street. Bart then went downstairs and explained the whole thing to his family.  
  
*************************************EPILOGUE******************************* **  
  
Bart ended up grounded for two weeks. Lisa built a new robot, this time a girl modeled after Maggie. She named her Maggie-omatic (how original). Homer went to Moe's. Marge mad supper every night for the rest of her life. And as for Bart-omatic, no one ever saw him again.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N- Ah, finished! Hope ya liked it. (Not sure I really did to tell ya the truth). Could you pleez tell me if I'm good and if you think I could get better. To tell ya the truth, this isn't my best work and I could've made it a lot better, but frankly I just got bored with this particular story so pleez don't judge me by this work alone!!! Pleez check me out on my other stories that I'm gonna start to post up here so guess I'll cya. *Peace* 


End file.
